Always
by BookmarkBella
Summary: Picking up right where the movie left off, Sam x Quorra, ONE SHOT- lemons. enjoy!


**So I know this is a little out of the ordinary, but i saw the movie Tron and i loved Quorra and sam Flynn together so i had to get this out of my system.**

**It's my first one shot, so don't hate on it. **

**Enjoy!**

**QPOV**

As I sat on the back of Sam's motorcycle, feeling the warmth of the sun on my cheeks and the wind in my choppy black bob, I feel more at home than I ever did on the cold, detached grid.

I wrap my arms tighter around Sam's leather jacket clad waist. Pressing my face against his back i feel the muscles there contract as he switches the gears in the bike.

He takes one hand of the handle bars and intertwines his fingers with one of my hands that's clutching at his waist for a moment, and i relish in the feeling of his skin on mine; even if it is only our hands.

"hold on!" he says as he speeds up, entering the ramp for a highway, patting my hand before he puts his back on the bike.

I take in the morning scenery around the highway.

Tall trees and some mechanical looking towers with lights on the top of them, reminding me of the Grid. Farther, along the horizon, i see a city scape of tall, shiny buildings.

sam zooms onto a huge bridge thats bringing us closer to the city. Under the bridge i notice a body of water, reflecting light from the sun and entertaining boats with colorful sails.

We swerve through the city, past the buildings, and streets, we pass by 'Flynn's arcade' and I tug on his shirt a little.

After our ride through the city he takes me to a garage-looking building.

Opening the door with the click of a button, he slowly rides the bike into the garage. Decorated with landscape pictures on the walls and brown furniture, a little counter space with a fridge and a sink of the the side, a round table with three chairs, a modern looking couch with a coffee table that had magazines that read 'Encom' on them, and a flat screen television adorned the main entryway. The entire back wall was glass, looking out onto a river and there was also a rickety set of stairs leading to a loft.

Sam lifted me off the bike, setting me onto the light-wood floor.

"wow," I say, running my fingers along the top of the couch.

Sam smirks. He walks over to me, snaking his arm around my lower back, hand landing on my hip, he pulls my body close to his.

" are you okay Quorra?" he whispers into my ear, his lips almost on my earlobe. He probably thought I was still upset about what we left behind on the Grid. And I was, I'm just not one to openly grieve.

"mmhm" i mumble. I tug at his hood as we embrace and he lets me go to shrug off his jacket and throw it to the couch, although it lands on the floor, revealing his white v-neck t shirt and faded blue jeans.

Our outfits are similar; i sport a loose gray tank top with a pair of skinny jeans and an over sized black blazer.

He turns to me, and we look at each other, there is something in his eyes, but i just can't name it.

In one swift motion he is holding me again, but now our faces are so close and his minty breath fans across my face, i close my eyes and take it in.

I stand on my tip toes, our noses now touching, blue eyes wide open staring at me, his mouth is partially open.

I close the space between our lips and it's like a breath of fresh air against my lungs, filling me completely.

He takes my bottom lips between his and sucks on it lightly, giving me tingles all down my body. I move my lips, following his lead.

He moves his lips to the side of my mouth, I feel light headed from the lack of air and the way he's touching me. He puts his hands directly on my butt, lifting me so that my legs are around his waist, giving him better access to my jaw, which he takes full advantage of; licking, sucking, kissing the skin there.

Sam lowers us to the ground, me sitting on his lap but facing towards him. My hands are on his neck, both thumbs reaching up, tickling the bottoms of his ear lobes. The kiss gets more intense as our mouths open, welcoming each other in. Our tongues dance, just feeling, and exploring one another.

His hands are everywhere, up my back, down my thighs, and finally tugging my shirt over my head, showing off a pale pink bra with lace trimming, but that comes off too.

We take his shirt off as well, his toned chest and abs putting me in a trance, and there are those hands again cupping my left breast and massaging it with a light touch, but I wanted more of him. Still sitting on his lap, I arch my back, pushing my bare breast into his hand and grinding my bottom half into him.

He groans and I'm pleased, that must mean I'm doing something right.

Grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my head closer to his, our lips crash together.

He shuffles under me, getting to his feet. My legs are wrapped around his wait again and i press my upper body into his and suck on his as he carries me, hands on my ass.

We both hiss at the contact.

Sam lays me flat on the bed kneeling at the edge of it and unbuttoning my pants, hooking his thumbs on the waistband and pulls them down with ease. He removed his own pants, giving me a front and center view of the very large bulge in his boxer briefs.

I sit up and tug at the waist band of his briefs, pulling him on top of me. He hovers over me and takes my nipple into his mouth.

I whimper loudly. He slips my black panties down my legs, never letting his mouth remove contact from my breast. I kick the underwear of and his finger makes one long swipe along my wet center. I lightly pull at the hair on the back of his head, holding in a moan and he bites my nipple, lightly before pushing two fingers into me.

I cry out in pleasure as his thumb rubs circles around my clit and the pads of his index and middle finger reach a spot inside me that i never want him to stop touching. My hips thrust into his hand and as we create a rhythm of my hips thrusting and his fingers plunging in and out of me, I can feel my body start to contract around his hands.

Waves of unexplainable ecstasy rock through out my body. Sam kisses my neck and rolls onto the stop next to me, intertwining our hands.

"what was that?" i ask, propping my upper body up and looking at him, bewildered.

"beautiful" he says, turning onto his stomach laying perpendicular to me and giving me small french kisses on my belly.

I giggle.

Then we talk, staying in the same position on his bed. Until i watch the sun set, naked, through his glass wall.

Sam comes up behind me, tenderly placing his hands on my waist and kissing from my shoulder up to my neck, lingering there for a while.

After the sun is under the trees i turn to him, kissing him passionately and pushing him back onto his bed. I free him from his boxers and i'm happy to be in control.

He is erect and I wrap my hand around the base of his shaft, his breathing is hitched and shallow, upper body propped up so he can see what i am doing but his head it lulling back and his eyes are closed shut.

I start slowly, moving my hand up his penis, swiping my thumb over the head of it every time i reach the top. He's mumbling moans and incoherent words.

I lover my head down licking the tip of his cock, keeping my hand pumping at a steady pace near the base of it. Lowering my mouth onto him, i adjust to his taste and texture; salty and smooth.

His hand massages the back of my head, not forcing, just guiding me to a comfortable speed for him. I ever so lightly scrape my teeth up the backside of his penis.

"fuck, Quorra I'm so close, baby" he says with hitched breath, i take my mouth off of him with a quick kiss on the tip and i straddle his thighs.

With a grab of my hips, he helps me align with him and lower myself down. The penetration is different this time, warmer, more real.

He asks me if it hurts, it does a little, but he flips us over, him on top of me. He angles himself perfectly inside me, hitting the perfect spot with each thrust.

Before this i had never even imagined something like this was possible, now i feel bad about missing out, but if it wasn't with sam i imagine it being much colder.

We move with each other, and it's like harmony. His body is so beautiful with that sheen of sweat and his face all crinkled up in the spot between his eyebrows.

Soon, pressure is building in my lower stomach, invading my core and spreading throughout my limbs and my face gets all crinkly as well.

We enjoy 'the beautiful' as Sam calls it, together and i feel both of our wetness inside of me.

I'm sitting on the couch in one of Sam's t shirts and my black panties reading a book that was laying around in the house. Sam heated up a bowl of hot liquid that tasted like meat with chunks of different foods in it, surprisingly, it was fantastic.

He comes downstairs in a pair of black sweatpants and an old shirt that says 'Flynn's'. Its a little small and grips his pecs perfectly.

"Sam..." i hesitate.

"yeah, Quorra?" he says sweetly, kissing my temple as he sits on the couch, putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

" promise me... Promise that we'll always stick together. I don't know anything here and i need you." i whisper.

He kisses me once and answers me "always"

XX

**Dont you love some good lemons? I does :)**

**R&R**


End file.
